Sêçond Moon
by Yanimi Saluki
Summary: There is a second moon orbiting the Earth. Yugi and the gang find it in the sky, only to discover that 5 'morphers' have come into their universe. Can they help them lead a normal life? CHAPTER 6 UP- YAY! R and R, please!
1. Chappie 1: Intro

Movie Dilemma 

By Yanimi*Saluki

Yanimi: Hallo!!!

Marikyu: Oh, god, here we go again . . . . 

Yanimi: Another story, and if I might add, a damn good one, too!!

Malik: *goes over to the room and changes the censor from 'No word' to 'every word'  *

Yanimi: *beep * * beep * * beepity beep * * beep * *bee * ?????

Malik: oops . . . *changes it to 'Only Swear Words'

Yanimi: WHEN I * beep* GET MY * beep * HANDS ON YOUR * beep * * beep * I AM GOING TO SMACK IT SOOOO HARD YOU'LL WISH THAT YOU'D NEVER HAD BECOME A SPIRIT!!!

Phenomenon: -_-U Yanimi doesn't own me, Moonsong, or the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh. She only owns this plot that you wouldn't want to read, anyways.

Yanimi: PHE!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phenomenon is a light-blue dragon, with a white belly and white hair. She has seven blue horns and amber eyes.

Moonsong is a peacock blue dragon, with two purple finlike ears and faerie-like wings.

Yanimi is an aquamarine allicorn, with horse ears. Both her mane and tail are platinum. Her eyes are black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Violet orbs stared into an identical face that was sleeping.

"WAKE UP!!!!!!"

"Ow, Yugi, why'd you do that??"

"It's nearly 11:00 . . . .P.M. Yami, how come you've slept so long?" 

The said person's eyes widened as he picked up Yugi.

"Hey!!! Yami . . . let me go!"

" Aibou, I've only slept for 2 hours. Go back to bed."

" But you _promised_, Yami. You can't break promises!!!"

"What did I promise?"

Yami did not remember what he had promised; nor did he remember the day before. Then it all came back to him.

**Flashback**

The newsperson on television began to read about some comet that would be circling the earth. ' _There will be a comet, never before seen in these skies that circles the earth for year, much like a second moon. If you live in Domino City, then you will be the first ones to see it!!! It'll be here Wednesday, September 10, at midnight, so grab your binoculars and head outside!!! _'

Yugi sat on the couch, eyes shining as he heard about the comet on TV. He called his friends, talked to his yami, and decided they would meet on Upmound Hill the following night, at midnight.

**End Flashback**

The whole 'gang' met there, with the addition of Bakura, Ryou's Yami, Malik, Marik, and Isis. They all had binoculars, but Seto and Mokuba had folding telescopes. Everyone except Seto and Mokuba took out their binoculars and scanned the night sky. After a while, Téa found a white . . . comet in the night sky. It was the second moon


	2. Chappie 2: It begins

Chappie 2

Yan: Oot.

Malik: What's that supposed to mean?

Yan: I forgot to put in the other 2 characters.

Arian is a green dragon, with 3 horns and a light pink tongue.

Chibi is a baby chibi chimera, with no goat head.

Yan: Mm-kay, here's the story!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Moonsong's eyes searched the corridor before heaving a sigh of relief. Her friends were still sleeping . . . 

"Moonsong, what's for breakfast?"

Said person swore in draconic before turning around and looking at the now-frightened sleepy chibi chimera, who, was in fact called Chibi.

Chibi abruptly turned around and trotted into the corridor joined to the one Moonsong was standing in. Moonsong turned around and started hovering to the kitchen, and the alarm went off!

            All of the corridor doors opened, and Yanimi Saluki, Arian Starswing and Phenominom ran out of their doors, Arian closely followed by Chibi. Moonsong joined the chaotic run, and together they all ran to the control room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Quite a different thing was happening in Domino City. The newsman had announced that the comet was heading to Upmound hill, but _foolish_ Yugi and his friends decided not to listen to the portable T.V that Seto had in his car. 5 minutes later, Tristan spotted the comet . . .. heading straight for them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Brace yourself, guys!!!" Said Arian. _Thunk_. The comet landed. Right on Joey's head. "Ow," he cried, and sank to the, feinting consciousness. "Yug', what's that?"

            Yugi gazed at it for a couple of seconds, and, finally figuring it out, he said, "It's the comet!"

            "How'd it get so small?" Tristian asked.

            "Maybe it can shrink itself, like in the movies that we saw last week," replied Ryou.

            "Baka!" That was Yami. "No duh!"

            "Baka yourself, Pharaoh," stated Bakura. "And if you ever talk to my hikari like that again, you'll wish you were dead."

            Far from making Yami scared, this made him laugh. "Ooh, getting protective, are we, tomb raider?"

            Bakura's face turned pink, and he lowered his head so that no one could see that he was blushing. 

            "I have an idea," said Malik, and everyone turned to stare at him, because he never had any ideas. "Why doesn't one of us take it home and keep it there?" 

            "Oh, can we take it, please?" Mokuba inquired. Seto shook his head.

            "Maybe another time, Mokuba. You have school tomorrow."

            Suddenly, the comet grew to the size of a mini-basketball.

            "M-maybe we should take it to our house. Grandpa won't mind; he's in Egypt for the rest of the year." Yugi said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Press the pretty purple button, pwease!!!


	3. Chappie 3: New students!

Chappie 3 of Séçond Moon

Yan: Me sick XP

Malik: Anyways, today you get to meet the new students!!!

Yan: *smack Malik * Don't tell them!!!!!

Malik: Anywayz . . . here's the story!!!

Marik: And a new character

Kao is a small tree elf. He is very mysterious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          As the last day had been a Sunday, today, everyone trudged to school tired, but even more with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang. 

          "I'm so tired," remarked Yugi.

          "Didn't you guys get any sleep? Of course, the mutt was prowling around his kennel, _howling_ at the moon."

          "Why, you!" Joey lunged for the now-snickering Seto.

          "Mutt . . but he's not a dog," said Malik. "Or are you relay a dog in disguise? Aah, dogs are taking over the world!!!"

          Everyone turned to Isis, who said, "He had sugar this morning."

          "Morning, guys," a quiet voice said.

" Morning Snowys," said Yami.

"Snowys," remarked Bakura.

"Yep," was the simple reply from Yugi's mouth.

"Oh, shit," cried Joey as the warning bell rang. "I'm gonna be late for class!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "Hello class," said the teacher, Mrs.Tabusy.

          "Hello Mrs.Tabusy," drawled the class.

          "Welcome, class, seeing as how everyone is now . . . _Joseph_," said the teacher," WAKE UP!!!!!!"

          "Huh?" Cried Joey. "I'm here!!!"

          The class broke into laughter as the teacher gave Joey a death glare.

          "Anyway, we have 4 new students! Say hello to Arian, Yani, Nomi, and Moonsong! Yani, you can sit by Malik, the kid with the necklace, Nomi, by Ryou, the shy white-haired kid, Arian, by Seto, the one with the laptop, and Moonsong, by Bakura, te other white haired kid. The yami's gaped at the girls.

          They each had the same eyes as the person they sat by.

          They each were the same height as the person they sat by.

          They all had the same evil grin as the person they sat by.

          "Thank you, Mrs. Tabusy," Arian sad, and took her seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Nomi had looked out the window all class, and she still knew all of the answers. Ryou noticed she had been drawing all class as well, too. Just then, Nomi's pencil broke, and she started to curse it under her breath. "Typical pencil behavior," she said. Nomi's eyes turned blue, and, just as Ryou started to stare, the lunch bell rang!!!

          The new students packed their bags and left the class after the YGO gang.

          At the cafeteria, Joey, Tristan, and Isis went into the caf, and the new students passes them, heading outside. Feeling curious, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, and Seto went outside, and who should be around the corner but Kao!

          "Hey, guys," said Kao.

          " Hey, Kao! What's cookin', little man?" Seto inquired.

          "Nothin', except that there's a cute new student in my class. Name's Chibi."

          "All of the older kids exchanged glances. "We have 4 new students in our class."

          "And Nomi's eyes can change color!"

          "Dope, no one's eyes can change color," Bakura stated

          "Well, she did!"


	4. Chappie 4: Found out

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!! Arian, Moonsong, and Phenominom are c themselves.

Author's Note: Chibi is now called "Chibiette", and my co-author (Phenominom) also wrote some parts, so just watch out for some major insanity!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It was Joey who found out who that really were, or rather, they found him. He was out for a walk because he was bored. He had walked to the park and was standing in a small clearing when an ominous black shadow passed over him. Joey looked up, and seeing as how stupid he was, (A/N: No offense to Joey fans!) he only saw an outline of a dragon in the stars. 'Stupid thing, really, for them to get a dragon in the star . . . hey, wait a minute!! Why is it getting larger?' He screamed, and his world went black.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            "Pity that it had to be him- he's really quite cute."

            "Well, Yanimi doesn't think so! She's got the hots for Malik! Anyways, what's he doing here?"

            "He was caught seeing one of us. Arian had to make him sleep to bring him back- he's stirring!"

            Joey groaned: the 2 voices he heard seemed oddly familiar . . . 

            Joey opened his eyes and looked around. "Where am I- hey, where's the dragon?" A sharp pain in his wrist told him that he was bound to the table that he was now laying on.

            "Relax, Yanimi just wants to see you."

            "Moonsong?" Asked Joey.

            "Yup. It's me. Arian, go tell Yan that he's awake." This last comment she said to a black-and-white timber wolf (A/N:Sorry, Arian: can't have you being green now, can we? * smiles evilly*), who trotted out of the room. Pretty soon, the wolf came back with another mortal behind it.

            Yanimi smiled as she looked down at Joey. "I knew it would be you."

            Joey just stared at her as her hands started to glow. "What are you doing?"

            "You'll see soon enough," Moonsong stated, her hands glowing as well.

            "You'll tell no one about this," Nomi informed him. "Or you'll wish that you were never born."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            Joey found himself at the front door of his house. He rushed in and saw Yugi sitting on the couch, his eyes never leaving the front door. When his eyes rested on Joey, he jumped up, saying, "Joey! Where the hell were you? Do you know how long it's been since you left?"

            The dazed Joey looked at Yugi, saying, "Uh, a half-hour?"

            "No, Joey," said Yugi. "You've been gone for 4 hours. _Explain yourself._"

            Joey had never heard Yugi talk in that tone before- or maybe it was his Yami.

            "Well, uh, it all started . . ." Joey then proceeded to tell Yugi about what had happened in the park, forgetting all about the warning Nomi had issued. "And, Yanimi likes Malik."

            Yugi sat there, on the couch, and without warning, he jumped to the floor and started rocking, knees to his chest, muttering," The aliens are coming!"

            (A/N: JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!)

            By now Yugi/Yami seriously doubted Joey's mental stability. "So, all the new kids are aliens?" He inquired.

            "No," said Joey. "They're all immortal mythical animals!"

            Yugi retorted, "You need help."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Later that day, when they were at school, Joey spotted the new kids who abducted him. "Ahhhhhh," he mirfed (A/N: is that really a word? I don't think so, Nomi!), seeing Yugi was talking to them. He was asking them what had happened him last night.

            "Um, just Arian saw him in the park and she talked to him," Moonsong said.

            "And we-mmrph," Phenominom said, cut off by Yanimi, who glared at her." Phenominom swallowed, and said,  "What? All we did was try to ask him where the candy store was."

            Ryou remarked, " See, look, her eyes are now yellow!"

"No, they're not!" Exclaimed Nomi (A/N: Nomi is short for Phenominom.)

            "Then why are you so confused by the color of your eyes? Everyone should know her eye color!"

            "I was going to call them gray, but I like the sound of blue better," Nomi said confidently.

            "They're  'confidently' yellow," Malik muttered to Bakura.

 "Oops," said Nomi. "I had too much sugar this morning, didn't I?" Her eyes turned a brilliant blue, more blue than anyone had ever seen. "There's no point hiding that now, is there?" Wondered Nomi. "Mood contacts!"

"Then- why are you wearing glasses?" Wondered Malik.

Taking off her glasses, Nomi said, "These are polarized glasses . . ."

Sunlight struck Nomi's glasses, turning them black. Nomi put them on, said "Excuse me," and went inside the school. Yanimi followed her in.

"Good trick with the glasses," remarked Nomi to Yanimi. "Why do we have to hide, anyway? Yami's my age, too."

"I know it sounds absurd, but wouldn't you two know each other?" Yanimi inquired.

"I wish I could find my memory. I really want a name. I bet I could remember everything once I had my name."

"Memory spell?" Wondered Yanimi.

"More or less likely, and it's a good one," Nomi said. "And Phenominom isn't really even a name."

"More like a nickname," Moonsong said. She had come to join them in class with Arian.

"Well, at least now I know that I'm an air and dark element." Nomi stated.

"Where'd you find that out?" Asked Arian.

Nomi replied, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "I can see in the dark and I can control weather." 

Yanimi heard a tiny "Meep," and turned around to find the ever-small Chibi standing right behind her. "Chibi!" Exclaimed Yanimi

"Why are you here?" Asked Nomi. "You can't be in here!"

"Why not?" Chibi asked, giving Nomi the puppy eyes.

"Relax, Nomi," Yanimi said. "She's a grade lower than us."

"But won't people notice the size difference?"

"Chibi's almost as tall as us!"

"Yanimi, I think that the ship is in his bedroom!" Chibi pulled at Yanimi's sleeve as she said that, and pointed to Yugi, who was coming through the door.

" Nomi you left your backpacks outside in the rain . . . hey, who's the kid?" Yugi asked.

" I'm Chibi."

"Oh, Kao's new friend, right?"

Suddenly, Yugi was called away to the office, and Yanimi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ooh, he can play cards, can't he? Poker?"

Yanimi blinked at the now-hyper Nomi. "Nomi, he plays Duel monsters."

"Oh. I knew that."

Yanimi looked at her watch. "Nomi, we'd better go in- the bell's gonna ring."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            CHEMISTRY CLASS

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            Nomi and Yanimi were lab partners with Ryou and Yugi. Nomi was already wearing her goggles. "What do we get to use today?" Nomi inquired. "Acid, carbon monoxide?"

            Ryou didn't say anything, because, just at that moment, a gold-and-silver butterfly had just flown into the room. "Ooh, pretty 'fly (A/N: * shakes head* Ryou's on drugs.)." He started chasing it, and _accidentally_ hit the lab table that had "Cumbric Acid" on it, and the acid fell off. Right on to Nomi.

            "Ow," she said, and fell, wings growing out of her back. As Ryou picked her up, she said, "I'm sorry, Ryou," and fainted dead in his arms.


	5. Chappie 5: Conversation and Explanation

Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!

Nomi sat in her bed, miserable, her body refusing to shift with her mind's will. She watched outside her window, a group of people- her friends- talking. Suddenly, four of them wheeled around and ran to the house. Nomi could hear feet on the steps, and pretended to be asleep. She could still hear voices.

"Sssh- she's asleep."

More footsteps coming up the stairs. Many.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Stupid question to ask, Ryou. You brought her home... You should know."

"Yeah, but why's she sick?"

"Acid can do strange things to your body."

The people gathered all around her- Nomi could sense it.

"Nomi?"

Nomi moaned, and turned over, the white sheets wrapping around her body.

"Fine."

"Maybe we should go."

Typical Yugi.

"Yeah. Might be wise to only have her friends in here."

"No. Let's just all go."

Nomi heard everyone leave, then the door close. She sat up in bed, eyes wide and looking around. She heard snickering.

"You fell for the oldest trick in the book, Nomi," Moonsong stated, walking from the shadows and standing by Nomi's bed. Arian and Yanimi followed, Yanimi still looking annoyed.

"Well, _now_ they know," Yanimi said.

"Durrrh," Moonsong said. "Everyone in the class knows now..."

"But we're lucky that the teacher and the other students had left, leaving just us and the gang in there," Arian said.

"So... what happened?" Nomi asked.

"Simple," Yanimi said. "Ryou, entranced by pretty butterfly. Spilt Cumbric Acid on you. You fainted into his arms-"

"Lovey dovey!" Moonsong exclaimed. Yanimi glared at her.

"- And he took you home. Simple enough?"

"But... why?"

"Because we care for you, Nomi," Arian said. "Because you're our friend. And it wouldn't do for us just to leave you there, now would it?"

"Aww... Thanks, guys," Nomi said, laying back and closing her eyes.

"But the welt dealt by the heated acid will remain," Yanimi murmured, crossing to the doorway and departing. So did the others.

Nomi smiled, falling into a natural sleep.

Yan: There! DONE! YAY!

Malik: And almost all conversation. .

Yan: Now let's see if it uploads.


	6. Chappie 6: Sorrow's Shade

**Chapter 6: Sorrow's Shade**

Yan: O-kay. No more chit-chat. Just, please, Read and Review...

DISCLAIMER: Ido not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the other characters in the story. The only things that I own is this donut, here... eats the donut Nevermind. The only thing that I own is Yanimi Saluki, her yami, and the gyrfalcon. Wait. I don't own that. Mother Nature owns that. TT;

* * *

Yanimi woke up, sitting upright in her loft, nearly cracking her head open on the ceiling. She winced, rubbing her head, then looked from her vantage point to her mirror. Her frightened, tear-streaked, sweat-soaked face stared back at her from the glass.

Yanimi got out of her loft bed, climbing down the ladder and tumbling to the floor. She could hear a muffled chirp, and looked around to investigate, then turned to the window. A small gyrfalcon stared at her, talons open and nearly ready to tap on the glass. Frowning, Yanimi opened the window against the driving sheets of rain and thunder and pulled the bird in amidst the trills and warbles the bird was giving off. It clambered onto the girl's arm, pulling at the hair.

Yanimi carried it carefully to the fireplace and set it down, lighting the fire with one swift sign(1). Cautiously, not meaning to wake anyone else up, she stole over to Arian's room and jumped on it. Arian woke up and pounced on Yanimi, eyes draconic.

"Geez, Arian. Calm down."

"What? What do you waaaaant... Yan?"

"Can you get off of me first?" Yanimi asked, breathing heavily.

"Oh. Sure," Arian said, clambering back onto her bed and returning her eyes to normal.

"Arian, can you come and help me? There's a gyrfalcon in my room and I don't know why."

"What?" Now Arian was alert. "Where's your room?"

"Across the hallway. It's Yugi's room. He's letting me borrow it for the room."

"And where's Nomi and Moonsong?(2)"

"At Ryou's house."

Arian cackled. "This should be interesting," she said, pulling on her flannel pants. "Lead the way."

Yanimi ran across the hallway back to her room. She looked around curiously for the gyrfalcon, then ran to the fireplace and peered inside. The gyrfalcon was _inside_ the fireplace.

"Weird," Yanimi commented, pulling him out of the fireplace and sitting down. Willingly, he stuck out his foot, with a note attached to his leg. Yanimi pulled it off, only then noticing the oddly-bent wing. "Arian! Look at his wing!"

"I know." Arian had her light's-on-but-nobody's-home expression, which meant that her and the gyrfalcon were communication.

Yanimi pulled the note open, noticing her home language. The letter was only five words long, yet, it confirmed her worst nightmare.

_Come home._

_We need you._

"Arian..." Yanimi said, getting up and pacing.

"Hold on."

"Alright." Yanimi continued pacing, her feet making no noise on the carpet.

"Done!" Triumphantly, Arian put the now-sleeping gyrfalcon on the sofa under Yanimi's bed, then turned to Yanimi. "What's up?"

Yanimi handed Arian the note, commenting with her voice quivering, " This confirms that what I _dreamt_ is true."

Arian read the note several times over, eyes growing wider with every time. "What! Yanimi, tell me your dream."

Arian listened soundlessly as Yanimi told her friend her dream: Jaels(3) on fire, people fleeing from the city on legs and wings, then the throne on fire.

Yami came into the room, and leaned against the wall, watching the two with sleepy red eyes. When Yanimi was done, he came to sit beside the two, holding Yanimi's hand to comfort her. "What's up?" He asked quietly, trying to keep Yanimi from crying.

Yanimi turned to him, and in one statement, explained everything that had happened since she woke up: "We have to go home."

* * *

Yan: YAY! Cliffie! Now, R and R so that I can put up the seventh chappie.

Endnotes:

(1)Unlike her friends and sibling, she had to resort to spell-symbols in order to use fire.

(2)Both Nomi and Moonsong, even if you couldn't have already seen it, have a crush on Ryou. So... yeah.

(3) Jaels their home, and their original planet.


End file.
